Scorpio
is Stinger's elder brother and an assassin who was promoted to the Karō of Jark Matter who rules the Scorpius Constellation systemhttp://aqua.komica.org/13/src/1492956332032.jpg and also the one responsible for killing Dr. Anton. Character History Scorpio was once a kind man who had a close relationship with his younger brother, Stinger. To help Stinger, Scorpio gave him a necklace for him to carry as a part of him that will always remain a part of him. Years later, Scorpio betrayed his people to Jark Matter, scoffing at his devastated brother when the latter asked how he could desert their people. According to Eriedrone, Scorpio is now a top assassin for Jark Matter, his location known only to Don Armage. After the fall of his planet, Scorpio allowed himself to be mutated by Don Armage, in exchange of his full loyalty to Jack Matter. One night, Scorpio murdered Doctor Anton, and both Stinger and Doctor Anton's creation, Champ arrived after when Scorpio left the scene. Before the defeat of Ikargen, Don Armage announced Scorpio's arrival on Earth, and Ikargen sends Mardakko to greet him. Scorpio looks forward to fighting the Kyurangers, especially when his younger brother is a member of them. While Scorpio watched several humans pleading with the Karo Mondomuyoindaver, Scorpio uses his tail to turn every human, including the Karo, Indaver and Tsuyoindaver into zombies, in order to lure the Kyurangers and observe how strong Stinger has become now before they encounter each other for their death battle. Personality Scorpio was originally a caring man and older brother. However, as a result of obsession with power, he became cruel and selfish, betraying his people without any sign of remorse. Powers and Abilities *'Scorpion Tail:' Like Stinger, he has a flexible tail on his back that can extend at will. **'Zombifying Stinger:' The end of his tail possesses a stinger that can turn anyone into a zombie, while also horrifically mutate them. The victims in turn can spread the zombification when attacking other healthy people, but without the mutation. It can be cured by Stinger's venom or a special antidote. *'Tail-Warping Right Leg:' He can warp his tail around his right leg, allows him perform some special techiniques: **'Supernatural Speed:' He was seen to move at an unseeable speed. **'Venom Kick:' He can perform a very powerful kick which not only liquify a zombified Tsuyoindaver in one hit, but also destroyed a large part of wall behind him. Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Scorpio is portrayed by , who was previous known for his role as /Kamen Rider Zangetsu from . Notes *Yuki Kubota's role as Scorpio is reminiscent of his role as Takatora Kureshima from Kamen Rider Gaim, as both roles involve a brother betraying the other and joining the enemy. This role takes the antithesis. He plays the older brother who betrays the younger, as opposed to his role from Gaim where the betrayed the older. *Scorpio's relation to Stinger is similar to that of , the original of whom was the younger brother of Marvel super-spy turned supervillain. *Scorpio's name and Stinger's constellation are actually related as the zodiac Scorpio has something to do with the constellation Scorpius. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Family Members Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Generals